


Trees

by belovedplank



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedplank/pseuds/belovedplank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for voldything<br/>prompt - trees</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trees

“Lex? What’s your stance on trees?”

“They’re taller than me, have more of the tree variant of hair than me, stronger and more powerful than me, and most are destined to outlive me. If I was a Luthor, I would hate them.”

Clark raised a dark eyebrow in the bald mans direction, and Lex crawled into his lap. Placing a hand onto a warm golden cheek, Lex answered the unspoken question. “But as I am now a Kent, I believe I can comprehend the practicalities while still appreciating the beauty.”

Wrapping his arms around the older man, Clark tugged him deeper into his embrace with a broad smile. Placing his hand over the one still resting on his cheek, he entwined their fingers so that their twin platinum bands glinted in the setting sun.

“So you won’t mind me building a tree house in the oak by the memory garden then?”

Shaking his head at his husband’s childishness, Lex smiled lovingly. “It’s your home too Clark. And it’s not like you’ll break any bones if you fall out of it!”

With a mischievous grin, Clark twisted his hands slightly, within seconds having a lapful of giggling Lex as he tickled him mercilessly. 

The sun lowered and the shadows lengthened, but Clark Jerome Kent and his husband Alexander Luthor-Kent continued to roll around under the shade of the tree, perfectly content.


End file.
